


The World of Korrasami

by TheClaudMaster



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Divorce, Drama, F/F, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Nudity, One Shot Collection, One-Shots, Romance, Teacher-Student Relationship, porn star
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-28
Updated: 2016-08-26
Packaged: 2018-03-03 22:56:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 12,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2891165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheClaudMaster/pseuds/TheClaudMaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ongoing one-shots of Korra and Asami. Mostly diverges from the canon. Rating MAY OR MAY NOT change from T to M.</p>
<p>Current chapter: Dresses and Suits</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Porn Stars AU

**Author's Note:**

> The Legend of Korra and its characters are owned by Bryan Konietzko, Michael Dante DiMartino, Viacom, and Nickelodeon studios, and is animated by Studio Mir in collaboration with Studio Reve, and by Studio Pierrot. Please support the official release.
> 
> _Do keep in mind that what I write is considered a parody, which falls beneath fair use of American copyright law. I am entitled to defend my fan-work at any time it is challenged and threatened._

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Korra and Asami are porn stars... the rest is pretty much self-explanitory.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Legend of Korra and its characters are owned by Bryan Konietzko, Michael Dante DiMartino, Viacom, and Nickelodeon studios, and is animated by Studio Mir in collaboration with Studio Reve, and by Studio Pierrot. Please support the official release.
> 
> _Do keep in mind that what I write is considered a parody, which falls beneath fair use of American copyright law. I am entitled to defend my fan-work at any time it is challenged and threatened._

“There's no way in hell I'm doing this!” Korra complained to the director in only a robe, angrily jabbing her finger into the script. “I wasn't told this was a lesbian porno,” she continued. “Why didn't you call in someone else for the job, Jerry!?”

Jerry sighed, leaning back in his chair while crossing his legs and rubbing his scruffy beard. “I'm sorry, Korra. But everyone else was busy.” He said with a shrug. “You were my only other option.”  
“Well, what about the girls in studio eight?” Korra countered, trying to think of anything to get herself out of the current situation.

“You know as well as I do those girls expect a higher pay than what studio five offers.” He replied, sitting up in his chair and grabbing a copy of the script from beside him. “You have no choice in the matter. You signed a contract, so if you don't wanna get fired I suggest you get your ass out there and do your job.” He explained.

Korra huffed angrily as she walked over to the bed, shedding her robe to reveal a blue panty and bra set then lay down next to the girl she was working with, Asami Sato. She had long black, wavy hair and very green eyes. Her skin was pale and her body was well fit and very taut as opposed to Korra, whose skin was dark and whose body was muscled and toned. They were practically polar opposites.

“Hey,” Asami began as the crew got ready to shoot. “It'll be fine.” She said with reassurance. “Just think of something else.” She suggested before the shoot started.

“And…” Jerry began, taking a onceover of the set to make sure everything was perfect and in place before continuing. “Action!” He said and the cameras started rolling.

“We can't keep doing this…” Asami began, looking over to Korra with worried eyes.

“Why not, Amanda?” Korra responded, using her stage name listed on the script. “There's nothing wrong with what we're doing.”

“Then why does everyone stare at us like we're aliens whenever we go out, Kara?” Asami retorted, using Korra's stage name. “They think we're friends now, but what will happen if they find us together?”

“First of all, those people don't know what it's like to have someone as perfect, beautiful and sexy as you in their life.” Korra reassured, cupping her jaw and bringing her face to look her in the eye. “Second of all, I don't care if we get caught. Also, it's the 21st century, more than a majority of the people of this nation don't give a rat's ass what our sexual orientation is. So there's nothing to worry about, I promise.” She reassured.

“I don't know if this is the right thing to do, though.” Asami continued with a frown, turning her head away from Korra. “You have a life. You own a chain of hotels across the country. I don't think I could live with myself if I ruined your reputation.”

Korra sighed with a small smile. “You're being very difficult, Amanda.” She chuckled, moving closer to her face as her lips parted and stopped at her ear. “It'll be fine. You just have to trust me.”  
With that, Korra leaned down to capture the actress's lips and began passionately making out with her as one of the cameras zoomed in on it. Following the script, Korra began to crawl on top of her while dragging her hands up and down her thighs in slow, sensual motions.

Asami's hands grip Korra's back and pulled her body closer to hers, a light moan escaping her mouth as the darker girl's rather large breasts pressed into her own.

Despite the actions the script told Korra to take, she was actually getting into it; she was getting into Asami. She pulled down the pale girl's underwear with her thumbs and tossing them aside somewhere into Narnia before dragging her hands down the taut waist and stopped at her naughty bits.

Asami bucked into Korra and let out a loud moan, causing Korra to bite down hard on the pale flesh of her neck. “Asami…” She groaned absentmindedly.

“Cut!” Jerry called and all cameras stopped rolling. “Korra, it's Amanda in the script.”  
Korra stared sheepishly down at Asami with a bashful grin. “Whoops.” She shrugged with a nervous chuckle. Asami just smiled back and winked.

As the shoot went on, Korra lost count of how many times she inadvertently called out ‘Asami’.


	2. Late At Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Civil War - Asami, Mako, Bolin, and the rest are staying at the Air Temple after trip back from the South Pole after Korra's speech.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Legend of Korra and its characters are owned by Bryan Konietzko, Michael Dante DiMartino, Viacom, and Nickelodeon studios, and is animated by Studio Mir in collaboration with Studio Reve, and by Studio Pierrot. Please support the official release.
> 
>  
> 
> _Do keep in mind that what I write is considered a parody, which falls beneath fair use of American copyright law. I am entitled to defend my fan-work at any time it is challenged and threatened._

I wake up in the middle of the night, my throat more arid than an Earth Kingdom desert. It's extremely hot too as I throw the heavy blankets off of me, revealing my dark red night gown that stopped just above my knees.

I wipe the sweat off the back of my neck as I sit up and decided to tie my hair up in a ponytail before swinging my legs over the bed to get up and fetch a glass of water. Feeling the coldness of the floorboards as my bare feet make contact with them sends a refreshing shiver through my entire body, giving me the strength to push off the bed.

I walk cautiously down the hall toward the Air Temple's kitchen, feeling that the hallway is much cooler than my room as I approach the kitchen and see someone standing in front of the sink. It's Korra.

She wore just her breast-bindings and a loincloth that hung down her front as cloth covered the rest of that area.

I stare as she drinks a glass of water, the liquid smoothly sliding down her throat as her larynx slowly jerks up and down each time she swallows. The moonlight that shone brightly through the window in the background and the small flame flickering on the wick of a candle illuminated her dark skin and toned and muscled physique.

I feel a shiver run down my spine, causing me to shiver despite how hot I was. Something about this situation was just... sexy. She looked stunning in the moonlight as the candle light casted her shadow on the far wall behind her. It framed her face perfectly, giving justice to her well-formed jawline, definition of her nose, and cheekbones. Not to mention how her abs move every time she swallows.

"Asami...?" Korra whispers to me, snapping me out of my trance. "What are you doing up so late?" She asks, turning on the faucet to refill her glass with more water.

I briefly gaze at those ocean blue eyes of hers before gathering the courage to answer her. "I was thirsty..." I whisper with a dry throat. "I came to get a glass of water."

"Yeah, me too..." She replies, taking a sip from her glass as some water dribbles down the side of her chin. "It gets really hot in the rooms during the summer. Even at night."

I nod in response as I grab a glass and fill it with water from the faucet. I take a small sip, feeling my throat rehydrate before looking over to Korra. 'She's so stunning.' I thought to myself as my eyes drifted from her profile down to her waist. It was so taught and toned, and I wanted to reach out and touch it so bad just to see what it feels like.

"Like what you see?"

I snapped my head up to see Korra smirking at me with bright white teeth. A blush rose to my cheeks. "N-no – I- I mean yes, but- I didn't mean to stare – It's just- I, um..." I stammered, mentally reprimanding myself for staring too long – for staring at all – as I downed the rest of my water before going to place the glass in the dish drainer. But I performed the action too hastily – too fast in fact – and broke the glass into pieces with a shatter on the edge of the counter against my hand, cutting my hand in the process. "Ah- fuck..." I muttered under my breath as two pieces of glass stuck straight out of the bases of my left thumb and middle finger.

"Holy shit, Asami. Are you alright?" Korra asked me in a tone just above a whisper as she grabbed my bloody hand with both of hers in a gentle grip.

"Yeah, I'm fine..." I gritted through clenched teeth fighting the urge to cuss in pain, but I also held back a smile at the fact she was touching my hand despite it being covered in sticky blood.

Korra pulled my hand toward the sink and turned on the faucet. The ice cold water felt good running over my hand, numbing the stinging pain. She reached over and quickly plucked the two pieces of glass out of my hand, causing me to wince in pain. She suddenly pulled a stream of water into her hand before shutting off the water. The water she held in her right hand was spinning and glowing, and placed that hand atop mine. About thirty seconds later she pulled away and the wound was completely healed.

"You have to be more careful." Korra whispered in a caring voice with her hands gripping my shoulders, gazing into my eyes.

I gazed back into her ocean blue eyes and felt electricity shoot up my spine as she ever so slowly trailed her hands from my arms down to my waist then my hips. I shut my eyes tightly, hoping that when I opened them again it would all have been just a dream; that I'd be back in my bed. But it wasn't a dream, it was all real.

I see and feel her gradually moving closer to my body. In response to this I raise my arms to rest on her chest, my hands grasping her broad shoulders. She was slightly taller than me, maybe about half an inch, because I had to somewhat look up into her eyes.

Our bodies pressed closer together. Feeling her breasts press against mine made me hold in a gasp. The slowness of it all was getting on my nerves. The longer I studied her, the more I wanted her. I couldn't take it any longer, my patience was thinning. So I closed the remaining distance between the two of us.

Our lips met as I got a hold of her bottom lip, and she captured my top lip between her lips. Korra's hold on my hips became tighter when the kiss intensified as biting, licking, and tongue were incorporated, causing the action to become very zealous and heated.

Breathing became heavier and harder to control, having to slightly pull away in order to catch it. As I tangled my fingers into her disheveled hair Korra's hands moved down from my hips to grip my butt. I pulled away from the kiss at that action, throwing my head back and letting out a restrained moan, exposing my throat to Korra who immediately took the chance to latch her teeth onto the side of my neck and bite.

I thrust my hips forward into her as she continued the suck and bit at my neck. I wrapped my arms around her back and scratched at her skin, feeling that her biting on my neck would bruise into a hickey in a few hours.

Korra licked where she bit then trailed her tongue from my neck to my ear, gently biting the lobe. "Let's finish this in my room..." She whispered, her breath tickling the inside of my ear.


	3. Girlfriends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My twist on what happens when Asami tries to teach Korra how to drive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Legend of Korra and its characters are owned by Bryan Konietzko, Michael Dante DiMartino, Viacom, and Nickelodeon studios, and is animated by Studio Mir in collaboration with Studio Reve, and by Studio Pierrot. Please support the official release.
> 
>  
> 
> _Do keep in mind that what I write is considered a parody, which falls beneath fair use of American copyright law. I am entitled to defend my fan-work at any time it is challenged and threatened._

"Um... You do know I'm not very good at driving, right?" Korra told Asami with a nervous grin after the girl tossed her the keys to the car.

"You're the Avatar: master of all four elements." Asami reminded with an encouraging tone. "I'm pretty sure you can handle driving." She finished.

"Remember when I crashed your car into that pole?" Korra recalled anxiously, trying to get Asami to change her mind.

"I remember." Asami giggled at the Avatar's nervousness. "Plus, it's relaxing." She added, twisting her fingers into her hair to flip in over her shoulder.

Asami held tightly onto the car's passenger seat with both hands until her knuckles turned white. She gritted her teeth as she and Korra abruptly jolted forward every 15 to 20 feet.

"That's the clutch! Shift gears! Let up on the accelerator!" The CEO shouted over the wind and sound of the car's loud engine and screeching tires against the faded asphalt of the road.

"I don't know what that means!" Korra countered, shouting over the loudness around them herself.

"Just pull—" Asami began until she jolted forward rather harshly, the seatbelt causing pain for her breasts. "Pull over!" She cried.

Korra slammed on a random pedal hoping it would be the brake. Fortunately for the both of them, she was successful in her attempt. "Now what?" Korra asked.

A horn sounded from behind them and Korra immediately raised her hand to her forehead in a salute, referring to what Mako had done to the both of them before leaving the Air Temple about a half-hour ago. The two of them laughed as Korra carefully parked close to the curb.

"So, speaking of the brooding teenager..." Korra began, pulling the keys out of the ignition just in case. "How long do you think it's gonna be like pulling teeth talking to Mako?" She inquired, slightly shifting her position to face the executive more casually.

"I don't know..." Asami replied. "He's not really the express-your-feelings type of guy..." She continued, speaking from experience with the boy.

"Did, uh... did he tell you we broke up before I left for the Fire Nation?" Korra asked with slight hesitance, a little humiliated as well at the fact.

"Yeah... In fact, everyone knew..." Asami told her friend, feeling sorry for her; sorry that the entire mess even occurred.

"Oh..." Korra said, a deep crimson blush rising to her cheeks. "Well, that's embarrassing." She admitted.

"Look... I know I should have told you this a while ago, but..." Asami began with a sigh, remembering everything that happened between Mako and her during the Civil War. "After you left, I..." She took a deep breath, bracing herself. "Well, I kissed him." She admitted with an apologetic expression plastered all over her face. "I'm really sorry."

Korra just looked at her with a faint smirk as her ocean blue eyes flashed with mischief and coolness before she burst out in a short laugh. It sort of made Asami's stomach jump. "No wonder he was acting so weird around us." She said, maintaining her smirk as it spread across her face.

Asami stared at her in bemusement. "W-wait... you're not mad?" She rejoined, her muscles tensing just in case the Avatar throws a punch. But she never did, she just kept smirking as her blue eyes danced with amusement.

"No, of course not." Korra assured her with confidence. "I mean, I kissed Mako while you two were dating so I guess it's even."

"You what?" Asami reacted, narrowing her at the Water Tribe native in a scowl.

Korra's smirk vanished from her expression to be replaced by one of hesitance and filled to the brim with apologies, her blue eyes slightly paling with regret. "Oh, no- I'm so sorry! I thought you knew."

"It's okay, Korra." Asami said, replacing her glower with a sympathetic smile. "Bolin told me a while back."  
Korra smiled and let out a giggle. "I'm glad that Mako won't pose any threat to our relationship." She began. "I've never had a girlfriend I could talk to about stuff... Well, besides Naga." She confessed with a sheepish grin.

Asami gazes into those blue eyes of hers and moves closer to her. She smiles mischievously. "You've never had a girlfriend?" She asks, taking in the priceless uncomfortable look upon the waterbender's face.

Korra nervously cleared her throat and being the impulsive person she is, leans in closer to the CEO and gazes back into her jade-green eyes and smirks. "It depends on how you define 'girlfriend'. Because I meant a girl for a friend." She pauses, her smirk letting up a bit but not completely dying. "What did you mean...?"

"Well by 'girlfriend', I meant someone you date..." She smiled, leaning the slightest bit closer. So close that she could see her reflection in the Avatar's eyes.

Korra didn't know how to respond, so she just blurted the first thing that came to her mind. "What are you hinting at exactly?"

Asami closed the distance between them, kissing her softly on the lips. Korra wanted to pull away, but she couldn't. Her lips were as soft and full as her thick black tresses, and absolutely hard to resist. So she pushed into the kiss, tilting her head to the left.

As Korra began to get into the kiss, Asami pulled away. "It means I like you, Avatar." Asami clarified. "Now, c'mon... I'm driving us home."

Korra proceeded to jump out of the car and move to the passenger's seat, feeling her lips the entire way home. She was speechless.

Halfway back to the Republic City docks, Asami was slightly startled by Korra's hand capturing her own as it rested on the gearshift. She looked up for a brief few seconds to see Korra with her head down, a blush on her cheeks.

"I like you, too..." Korra confessed just loud enough to be heard over the loud wind before leaning over to give her a chaste kiss on the cheek.

Asami smiled to herself as she looked back to the road, intertwining her fingers with Korra's but still left enough room to grasp the gearshift.

 _This is the beginning of a wonderful relationship._ Asami thought to herself.


	4. Doll Parts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asami sings "Doll Parts" by Courtney Love: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RD9xK9smth4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Legend of Korra and its characters are owned by Bryan Konietzko, Michael Dante DiMartino, Viacom, and Nickelodeon studios, and is animated by Studio Mir in collaboration with Studio Reve, and by Studio Pierrot. Please support the official release.
> 
>  
> 
> _Do keep in mind that what I write is considered a parody, which falls beneath fair use of American copyright law. I am entitled to defend my fan-work at any time it is challenged and threatened._

I've always had a wonderful artist's eye. Whether it was being brought up in accord to the highbrow lifestyle of the upper-class society or it being just a gift, I love art. Every color is unique to me. Each has a quality the other doesn't have. Even white, which is typically categorized as a base color, is seen as subordinate to all the other colors. In my eyes, that's precisely the reason it's unique.

I love to dream and think, because my life could be crumbling to a fine dust and the only things I would have left are my thoughts and memories to ponder and relive. I feel as if though the past not only makes me who I am today, but keeps me as who I am today. The past will never deter me from the path I chose from being sagely decisive in my pursuit for an anticipated outcome of whatever the case may turn out to be.

I'm a very worthy judge of character. Since I was old enough, roughly 16 years old, my father taught me every aspect needed in order to be a successful heir to Future Industries. He taught me to deviate a conversation to a different topic to avoid unwelcome discussion from others and the press specifically. He taught me how to hammer out impeccable business deals, as well as the pros and cons of merging with lucrative and non-lucrative companies. He taught me the entirety of the business game and exactly how to play it: dirty if necessary.

The main point of all this is that I have been brought up in a household with customs as old as Avatar Kyoshi. Meaning same sex couples didn't role with my father. He unequivocally loathed homosexuals and would often poke grave fun at the absurd notion that a man could be with a man and a woman could be with a woman. He thought it to be preposterous. This is why I never told him I was a part of that community, even after he was imprisoned. Though I only realized this about two weeks after the Equalist Revolution ended.

After Mako and I split, I resorted to my room more often. And when I was with the rest, my despondency was more evident. I asked myself why I felt so unhappy and [more or less] remorseful with the breakup on a daily basis. I came to the conclusion that since I lost both my parents to different causes, the situation caused me to dread loneliness and/or being left alone in general. I believed I needed someone to be there for me when the going got tough, when life wasn't all red roses and fine wine. I needed to feel loved.

This is how it went:

"Asami... What are you saying – are... are you breaking up with me...?" He questioned, his amber colored eyes filled with palpable hurt.

I just slightly nodded; indicating what he [correctly] assumed was true. "Yeah... I guess I am..."

"Okay..." he said simply, shrugging off the situation as if it had been just a trivial bout between two toddlers. "But... we can still be friends... Right...?" His voice discreetly faltered, but I still noticed.

"Of course we can..." I replied in honesty with a small yet genuine smile on my lips.

I only recognized the severity of my loneliness later that night...

I pulled the covers of my bed in the women's dorm at the Air Temple up over my head to shield my sad expression from the Spirits watching me from above. I was so conflicted, but I didn't regret my decision to breakup with Mako. Although a huge weight was lifted from my shoulders when I did so, he just wasn't the right person for me.

In the morning, someone must've realized I didn't arrive to the dining hall for breakfast because Korra showed up at my door with a plate of food. I hastily wiped the tears from my eyes (thank goodness I wasn't wearing makeup) and cleared my throat before answering to the gentle knock on the door.

"Come in." I called, picking up the acoustic guitar that sat on the floor between my bed and nightstand, pretending I was playing it to serve as an excuse as to why I hadn't gone to breakfast.

The door creaked open and the Avatar poked her head in holding a plate of rice noodles, rice (which was rather redundant if you ask me), and a breakfast pastry. "Hey, 'Sami." Korra greeted, setting down the plate of food on my nightstand. "I would ask you why you weren't at breakfast, but I'm more interested in that guitar of yours." She added before pulling up an arm-chair I forgot was in the room to get comfortable. "Do you write or play any songs?"

"I write and play, yeah..." I answered bashfully, gently stroking my fingers across the smooth, tuned strings of the instrument.

"Play something for me." Korra stated with a small smile as she crossed her legs and folded her hands over her knees.

I didn't want to play, but I also didn't want to explain why I wasn't at breakfast more. "Alright..." I agreed, adjusting my hold on the instrument and lightly plucking the strings with my bare fingertips before grabbing the pick between the strings on the neck near the headstock. I took a deep breath before beginning.

_I am- doll eyes, doll mouth, doll legs_  
I am- doll arms, big veins, dog beg  
Yeah they really want you, they really want you, they really do  
Yeah they really want you, they really want you –  
Well I do, too 

_I want to be the girl with the most cake-_  
I love him so much it just turns to hate  
I fake it so real I am beyond fake 

_And someday you will ache like I ache  
Someday you will ache like I ache (×4)_

_I am- doll parts, bad skin, doll heart_  
It stands – for knife – for the rest – of my life  
Yeah they really want you, they really want you, they really do  
Yeah they really wants you, they really wants you –  
Well I did, too 

_I want to be the girl with the most cake_  
He only loves those things because he loves to see them break  
I fake it so real, I am beyond fake 

_And someday you will ache like I ache_  
Someday you will ache like I ache  
And someday you will ache like I ache  
Someday you will ache like I ache (×2) 

_*Shouting in a voice similar to Joan Jett*_  
Someday you will ache like I ache  
And someday you will ache like I ache  
Someday you will ache like I ache (×3) 

_*Calmed voice*  
Someday you will ache like I ache..._

I looked down, knowing I just sang a song I wrote about my incarcerated father. It's difficult to talk about, so I just express it in a different way that appeals to my emotions. I looked up, remembering Korra was there. She looked at me with eyes that looked... I don't know... sympathetic maybe? It's hard to tell, though.

"You're really talented." Korra spoke up with her arms rested on her legs as she leaned forward.

"Thanks..." I replied, putting the guitar back where it was before I picked it up. "My dad... taught me how to play..." I added, recalling the lessons he gave me so long ago; when everything was right.

There was a pause followed by an awkward silence that Korra decided to break. "It was about him, wasn't it?" It was more of a statement than a question, to which I just nodded. "Love is complicated..." She began, causing me to look up in surprise and wait for her to continue. "You can fall in love with someone, but you can't fall out of love with them. The same goes for family: you already love them so much you would do anything for them. Even if they do something unjustifiable you'll always love them. You can forgive but you can't forget, and that's just our nature: we give love and we are loved, and there is no changing that principle."

I stared at her in disbelief. I had so many questions. "How do you know that?" I queried. "No offense, but you aren't exactly a love guru."

She chuckled. Such a hardy sound to be expected from such a strong girl. "Call it Avatar's Intuition. I have tens upon thousands of years of knowledge from all my incarnations. I guess one of my past lives just breaks through sometimes." She explained with a knowing grin on her face. "Also, I think I've learned a thing or two from my mistakes because of the little romance mishap during the Revolution." She added.

I laughed, remembering how ridiculous that romance drama really was. I picked up the plate of food and took a small bite of the rice. "Thanks, Korra, but... how did you know the song was about my dad? And how did you connect that with love?" I asked before taking another small bite of the rice, awaiting her answer.

"Lucky guess, I suppose." She shrugged before continuing. "I don't know. It hasn't been long since the end of the Revolution, and it would make sense that you would still be distraught over what happened between you and Hiroshi. Not to mention your break-up with Mako. That couldn't have helped the pain, could it? Whether or not your friends now."

I know it was a rhetorical question, but I answered it anyway. "I thought ending it with Mako would lift a huge weight off my shoulders, and it did, but it just ended up making me feel more alone..." I explained as I took a bite out of the pastry which had strawberry filling inside of it.

"Is that it?" Korra began, leaning forward in her seat and causing me to stare at her in bemusement. "You feel alone?" I simply nodded as I swallowed my food, not entirely sure where the conversation was headed.

Korra looked at me with soft eyes and furrowed brows. "You don't have to be alone. You have Tenzin and Pema, Mako and Bolin... You have me..." She reached out and grabbed the plate of food, placing it back on the nightstand before she grasped my hands in a tight hold. "You could have told me you felt alone." She looked into my eyes with her ocean blue ones, which were slightly glazed over with a thin layer of tears. Her gaze shifted from my eyes down to my lips. She let go of my left hand and brought her thumb to the corner of my mouth, wiping off excess strawberry filling before bringing it to her mouth and licking it off.

She was leaning forward, and the next thing I knew, her soft, full lips were pressed up against mine, kissing me intensely. My eyes slowly shut and I pushed into her, wanting more of her lips because they strangely made me feel secure and most of all... they made me feel loved.

I pulled back from the kiss and held either side of Korra's face. "Love may be complicated, but I think I just found someone who can make my life easier." I smiled, my heart pounding a mile a minute.

"Really? Who?" Korra jested with a smile of her own.

I moved my hands from the side of her face and draped them around her shoulders. "You might know her. She's from the Southern Water Tribe. She has dark skin, dark brown wolf-tails, bright blue eyes, and she also just happens to be the Avatar." I replied, as I slowly pulled her closer.

Korra chuckled. "I do know her." She said, resting her forehead against mine. "She recently began going out with a girl from Republic City with beautiful pale skin, long, flowing black hair, jade-green eyes, and she just so happens to be the upcoming chief executive officer of Future Industries." She replied with a smirk. "They're both actually quite sexy." She added, resting her hands on my hips before surprisingly pulling me into her lap.

I laughed at the gesture. "In fact, I think I'm sitting in the Avatar's lap right now."

"And I believe Future Industries' CEO is sitting in my lap as we speak." Korra rejoined, her hands roaming down my hips to grasp my butt. "What are they gonna do about it?"

"I think they should kiss." I suggested, my smile growing as well as my attraction toward the girl in front of me.

"Good idea." Korra agreed, pulling me forward to reach my lips as I tightened my grip around her shoulders, my hands tangling into her hair as I dragged my tongue across her teeth before her own tongue met mine.

We stayed like that for a good twenty minutes before walking hand-in-hand to the kitchen to announce the good news. Tenzin was most likely conflicted between happy and angry, Pema looked pleased if not neutral, Jinora could have cared less as she continued to read her book, Ikki asked random questions, Meelo was sad that he would never have a chance with me, Bolin spazzed and fangirled, and Mako had gotten up and approached the two of us.

"Can I talk to you two privately?" He whispered. He didn't seem angry or sad, but rather he sounded like he wanted clarification.

Mako lead us outside and onto the pavilion with the yin-yang symbol in the middle. "I'm not mad." He explained. "I just want you two to know that although I still care about the both of you a lot and hold a place for each of you in my heart – even though I still love you both – I want you guys to be happy, even if it isn't me that's making you happy." He gave a sincere smile and moved in to hug us individually. "I'm not giving you my blessing, because that would mean you need my permission. I'm just letting you two know I'm okay with it, so you don't have to worry about me." He smiled once again. "Good luck." With that we walked back inside and sat down at the table.

I squeezed Korra's hand and she squeezed. We shifted our gazes to look into each other's eyes with a smile on each of our faces. And for a brief second, I saw the gaze of my mother.

Love is complicated, yes. But I fell in love that day, and although it was unexpected, maybe it was just the thing I needed to give some value to my life. Maybe I fell in love with someone I knew in a past life. Maybe we were lovers then. Maybe she's someone I knew in the form of new love... the love of my mother perhaps.

Love is complicated, yes. But love can be happy as well. It can make your life easier if you try. Life is surrounded by friends and family who love you to death, and if I don't take advantage of that I may not see the day where I give one last goodbye to a cherished friend who lays dead in a coffin ready to be buried into the cold, hard earth surrounded by many others who have passed on.

Love is complicated, yes. But it's definitely worth it.


	5. She

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Korra sings "She" by Green Day: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OnF0pkWD2Tc

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Legend of Korra and its characters are owned by Bryan Konietzko, Michael Dante DiMartino, Viacom, and Nickelodeon studios, and is animated by Studio Mir in collaboration with Studio Reve, and by Studio Pierrot. Please support the official release.
> 
> _Do keep in mind that what I write is considered a parody, which falls beneath fair use of American copyright law. I am entitled to defend my fan-work at any time it is challenged and threatened._

I was so angry at myself; angry that I thought I could trust him. It was yesterday; out in the open, too. Out in fucking public of all things! He was just kissing that girl on a bench at the park. How disrespectful could he get? I told him so before slapping him hard across the face, signifying our breakup, and left without another word. And people wonder why I have trust issues. For years I was paraded around and shown off to different business men by my father, who then committed high treason. And my now ex-boyfriend just cheated on me with some random girl. Stupid Mako.

On top of all that, my job at Future Industries has been very stressful lately. It's driving me crazy. Every fucking week, the owners of six of our factories are expecting blueprints for new designs and alterations for an improved model. It's so vexing and straining. I honestly can't take anymore of working at this important stressful job for long hours for fucking six days a week. I don't even know how I keep so calm all the time. I'm fucking burning with rage inside.

I grasp my head between my hands with my fingers tangled into my hair, lightly pulling, contemplating on whether or not I should tear it out.

I made my way down the hall of the women's dormitory, on my way to my room to continue working on designs for a car, when I heard the strumming of a guitar coming from inside Korra's room.

I silently slid the door open and saw Korra sitting on a stool, an acoustic guitar in her grasp with sheets of paper placed on the windowsill in front of her. Her fingers held the pick securely as her right hand moved swiftly over the set of strings as her left moved up and down the neck, her fingers contorting to reach each fret and string.

It seems as if she just began, so I decided to keep myself hidden and listen.

_She, she screams in silence_  
A sullen riot penetrating through her mind  
Wai–ting for a sign  
to smash the silence with the brick of self-control 

_Are you locked up in a world that's been planned out for you!?  
Are you feeling like a social tool without a use!?_

_Scream at me until my ears bleed  
I'm taking heat just for you_

_She, she's figured out_  
All her doubts were someone else's point of view  
Wa–king up this time  
To smash the silence with the brick of self-control 

_Are you locked up in a world that's been planned out for you!?  
Are you feeling like a social tool without a use!?_

_Scream at me until my ears bleed  
I'm taking heat just for you_

_EEEEAAAHH!_

_*Guitar Break*_

_Are you locked up in a world that's been planned out for you!?  
Are you feeling like a social tool without a use!?_

_Scream at me until my ears bleed  
I'm ta–king heat just for you_

The song ended, so I stepped in. The heels of my boots clacked on the wooden floor, giving me away. Korra abruptly turned around, her eyes wide in shock then in nervousness. She tugged the strap of the instrument off from around her neck and shoulders then placed the object on a stand beside her.

She scratched the back of her neck. "Oh. Hey, Asami… Um, how much of that did you hear, exactly?"

"All of it." I replied. "Who was it for?" I asked, curious as to why she would write a song so emotional, not to mention relatable. It kind of reminded me of my life.

She turned her head to stare at the floor. "I wrote it for you…" She began, making my eyes grow wide in shock. "I know you've been stressing over your job lately, and… I heard your argument with Mako yesterday when after you broke up with him. It makes me mad that he would do something so disrespectful to a beautiful girl like you." She looked up to me with a small smile, staring into my eyes with ones that seem to be made of diamond and crystal.

I felt the blood rush to my cheeks and felt a bit awkward, but spoke anyway. "You're not too bad lookin' yourself there, Avatar." I said as we both giggled. I walked closer to her and placed my hand on her cheek. "You're so sweet." I said before lightly kissing her on the lips.

I left the room; left her sitting and staring in shock at my actions. Her lips just felt so… right.


	6. Divorce AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Due to Korra's constant drunken mishaps, Asami files for a divorce.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Legend of Korra and its characters are owned by Bryan Konietzko, Michael Dante DiMartino, Viacom, and Nickelodeon studios, and is animated by Studio Mir in collaboration with Studio Reve, and by Studio Pierrot. Please support the official release.
> 
> _Do keep in mind that what I write is considered a parody, which falls beneath fair use of American copyright law. I am entitled to defend my fan-work at any time it is challenged and threatened._

Asami walked slowly into the hall of the living room and leaned against the doorframe with her arms crossed, a sad look upon her features mixed with betrayal. "… The papers were finalized…" she began in a weary tone. "The hearing is tomorrow. That's Thursday."

"Okay…" Korra replied, pulling her hands away from her eyes and straightening her posture before turning to Asami. Her natural ocean blue eyes were now pale and icy with tears as redness showed below her eyes. She forced her anger down as not to do or say something completely stupid and impulsive, instead gripping the tissue in her fist more tightly.

Asami studied Korra's face, her eyes red and puffy with dry tears stained onto her cheeks. She let out a heavy sigh. "We should've realized things weren't going to work out when bouts of arguing turned into hitting," she said with slight malice in her tone.

Korra tore her gaze from the floor where a few drops of blood stained the carpet, a tear falling from her left eye before she wiped her red nose with the tissue. "I didn't mean to hit you. I swear, it was an accident… I didn't mean to hurt you…"

"It doesn't matter whether or not you meant to hurt me," Asami began in a stern voice. "You still hit me regardless." She sighed, then pinched the bridge of her nose. "That was the last straw, Korra. I can't deal with your drunken mishaps and escapades any longer. I'm sick and tired of cleaning up your vomit when you miss the toilet and especially when you throw up in my car. I'm sick of driving you from the bar late at night then dealing with your hangovers in the morning. I'm sick of the empty beer bottles you leave around the house, you and your punk friends trashing my living room and kitchen, the smell of puke everywhere in the house and I'm sick of you swinging at me when you're black-out drunk!" she exclaimed, taking in deep breaths of air, trying to calm herself.

"I'm sorry…" Korra mumbled with a sniffle after a few moments of silence.

"Yeah, well, sorry is not gonna cut it, Korra!" Asami countered, her brows furrowing together in anger and irritation. "You've said you're sorry plenty of times before, said 'It'll never happen again', but you never kept your word. You always end up getting shit-faced the next day and doing the same fucking crap to me you did the day before." She let a sarcastic smile rise to her lips then let out a laugh. "And the funny thing is, for a long time I believed you!"

"I really am sorry for what I've done." Korra began, wiping her eyes with her tissue. "The judge is probably gonna order me to go to rehab… and I want to go," she said, bowing her head. "I wanna go to show you I can have a good life, even if it's a life without you in it." She then looked up with a genuine smile on her face.

"I know I've done a lot of horrible things, one of them landing me an eighteen month prison sentence I just got released from, but I realized I've hurt you and made you cry and I don't want to be that person anymore. I wanna be the person you first met and kissed in freshman year of high school, the person who asked you to be my girlfriend in sophomore year, the person who had her first time with you in junior year, and I wanna be the person who asked you to marry her at the senior year graduation ceremony." Korra explained with tears flowing freely down her cheeks, a small smile at the edges of her lips.

Tears welled up in Asami's own eyes. "I want you to be the person I fell in love with, not the person I fell out of love with." she said, seeing Korra's expression go miserable once again.

"What are you saying…?" Korra questioned, her voice shaky. "I love you, Asami…"

"Yeah?" Asami replied, standing up straight and crossing her arms as her brow furrowed in something close to pure disappointment and sorrow. "Well I don't love you. Not anymore…" And with that she turned on her heel and swiftly walked out of the living room, then out of the house, leaving a broken Korra behind.


	7. Pleasure in Paradise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Korra and Asami's spirit world getaway...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Legend of Korra and its characters are owned by Bryan Konietzko, Michael Dante DiMartino, Viacom, and Nickelodeon studios, and is animated by Studio Mir in collaboration with Studio Reve, and by Studio Pierrot. Please support the official release.
> 
> _Do keep in mind that what I write is considered a parody, which falls beneath fair use of American copyright law. I am entitled to defend my fan-work at any time it is challenged and threatened._

She's never seen anything like it before in the twenty-three years she's lived on the earth. The magnificence, splendor and beauty of it all. The engineer doesn't think there's a word in the dictionary to describe its majesty. The trees stood tall and proud, their branches reaching out as arms to hold the many spirits that roamed the vast plane of green hills and sparkling plant-life. The vivacious scene caused a smile to reach her painted lips, a glimmer of pure joy shimmering in her jade-green eyes that seemed to be more excited and animated in the sunlight of the spirit world.

"It's…" Asami's words trailed off as her eyes followed the spirits going about their business, her mind wondering to the possibilities of a new life. "It's so beautiful." Her tone of voice said it all. She turned her head to the Avatar, who was smiling sweetly at her and squeezing her gloved hand.

"That and so much more." Korra said with a gleam of bliss in her vibrant blue eyes. "What do you wanna do first?"

Asami looked around and spotted a tree surrounded by multi-colored flowers of different shades of purple and blue. "Let's just relax first." She said, lightly tugging on Korra's hand as the pair walked over to the tree.

They sat down against the trunk and let out a deep breath as they looked out over the horizon. The sun would be setting soon and the sky had already started to shift from blue to shades of yellow and orange.

Asami leaned her head against Korra's bare shoulder. "I needed this." She sighed and closed her eyes. "I don't have the best of luck."

"What makes you say that?" Korra asked, sounding slightly bemused.

"I lost my mother, my father betrayed me and went to prison for treason, my company almost went bankrupt, I had my Future Industries inventions stolen and destroyed several times in the past three years, and when I finally reconnect with my dad and forgive him I lose him forever…" A tear escaped her eyes and suddenly she felt a thumb wipe it away. She opened her eyes and looked up to Korra, who held her cheek as she spoke.

"You have to remember, though." She began with a smile. "There are people here for you. And just like you were there for me when I was at my lowest point, I'm going to be here for you at your lowest point." With that, Korra leaned forward and connected her lips with Asami's.

The kiss made the engineer feel safe, a shiver running down her spine and throughout her entire body. It felt good, relieving even, as if she needed this for so long but didn't realize until that moment. As the Avatar continued to kiss her, Asami adjusted her position to straddle Korra's lap and wrapped her arms around her neck.

Korra rested her hands on the other woman's hips and pulled her closer. She deepened the kiss by dragging her tongue across Asami's teeth. Their tongues met in a dance with no lead, but one in which they matched the beat of the music not their and created equal, intimate steps.

Asami's heart beat faster with every second that passed as their kiss continued while Korra's stomach was filled with butterfly-moths that were intent on setting themselves free. They were both in sync with one another and found it difficult to think straight before the older woman decided to break the kiss.

Asami smiled with smudged lipstick as she met Korra's eyes. "I've never said this to anyone other than my parents, but… I love you, Korra." She confessed.

"Well, that's good." Korra replied with that crooked grin of hers as she rubbed some lipstick from her mouth. "Because I love you, too."

In that moment, nothing was more authentic than that confession. Nothing was more tangible than the emotions that were let loose in their hearts. Nothing was more real than the two of them alone. As long as they were together, their life was pure pleasure in a paradise.


	8. Full Frontal Nudity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A prompt based off a Cards Against Humanity card...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Legend of Korra and its characters are owned by Bryan Konietzko, Michael Dante DiMartino, Viacom, and Nickelodeon studios, and is animated by Studio Mir in collaboration with Studio Reve, and by Studio Pierrot. Please support the official release.
> 
> _Do keep in mind that what I write is considered a parody, which falls beneath fair use of American copyright law. I am entitled to defend my fan-work at any time it is challenged and threatened._

Asami wasn't expecting it when she walked into the bathroom, but she should have known to knock before barging into a room. All she wanted to do was take hot shower and forget about her long day at the office, which had a large gaping hole in the wall and spirit vines growing on the walls. But what she got instead was Korra, as naked as the day she was born, drying her long, damp hair with a towel.

"Asami!" Suddenly the door was slammed in her face and the sound of the lock clicked.

"Korra, I am so sorry!" Asami apologized immediately. "I had no idea you were in here!"

"You should knock before you walk into a room! There are, like, a-hundred people living here!"

"There are, like, a-hundred bathrooms here! Don't you have one in your room!?"

"I only have a toilet and a sink!"

There was a long awkward pause that lasted about five minutes before Korra opened the door, clothed in a muscle shirt and some sweatpants. They looked at each other for a few seconds, then a smirk found its way to Korra's face, Asami eyeing her incredulously.

The Avatar looked her up and down. "Like what you see?" She asked with a goofy grin.

Asami blushed furiously then pushed passed her before slamming the bathroom door shut to take a shower.

"I'll take that as a 'yes', then." Korra said before walking down the hall.


	9. Student-Teacher AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh no... it's one of _these_ fics.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Legend of Korra and its characters are owned by Bryan Konietzko, Michael Dante DiMartino, Viacom, and Nickelodeon studios, and is animated by Studio Mir in collaboration with Studio Reve, and by Studio Pierrot. Please support the official release.
> 
> _Do keep in mind that what I write is considered a parody, which falls beneath fair use of American copyright law. I am entitled to defend my fan-work at any time it is challenged and threatened._

Math was boring and it wasn't particularly Korra's strong point. She was better at PE and History than math. But if trudging through the storm of word problems about people needing ten cans of paint to cover a triangular shaped wall meant checking out the teacher whenever she wasn't looking, she was completely fine with whatever those people needed a triangle-shaped wall for.

However, that didn't mean she was going to pay attention to the lesson. Korra would rather stare at Ms. Sato's butt as she turned around to write on the whiteboard with a pencil in hand, drawing doodles of the teacher all over her notes.

Ms. Sato didn't seem to notice the meaning behind Korra's stares, probably passing them off as her not listening or daydreaming. But Korra wanted her to see in her eyes what she really wanted from her: a relationship, a bond between the two of them that no one else but them could share, intimate situations in which one would comfort the other after a bad day or celebrate with a night out due to a passing grade or raise in pay.

But Ms. Sato was a teacher and would not only get fired for dating a student, but would get arrested for dating a seventeen year old high school senior considering the fact she's in her mid-twenties. That didn't stop Korra from dreaming, though. A screw or two may be loose in her head for being attracted to older women, but she doesn't care as long as she can dream.

"… and that's how it's done." Ms. Sato concluded right before the bell for third lunch rang, everyone dismissing as quickly as humanly possible.

Korra was about to stand before Ms. Sato spoke up. "Korra, could you stay? I need to talk to you."

Korra slumped in her chair and waited for Ms. Sato to speak as the rest of the students left. "Did I do something wrong?" She asked carefully, looking up with a pout into the teacher's green eyes.

"It's just about your last test grade." She clarified. "Korra, you got a 40 percent. Are you even paying attention to my lessons?"

Korra sighed and bowed her head in shame. "I do, but I just don't understand." She half lied. She doesn't pay attention most of the time, but when she does she is thoroughly confused.

"If you don't understand something, you should ask questions." Ms. Sato suggested, pulling up a chair and sitting in front of Korra's desk. "I don't want to see you fail. You have so much potential… Korra?"

Korra's line of vision was pointing directly at her chest. "Korra." Ms. Sato snapped her fingers in front of her face, catching her attention as she sat up ram-rod straight. "Eyes up here." She sighed. "I see why you don't pay attention now."

"What!?" Korra exclaimed. "I– I was just spacing out and– and just happened to be, uh, staring and–"

"Korra, it's okay." Ms. Sato reassured. "However, if I'm really that much of a distraction then I'm going to have to transfer you to a different class."

"No!" Korra said without thinking. "I– I mean I like having you as a teacher…" She corrected.

The teacher sighed. "Then you must start paying attention more." She said, to which Korra nodded. "I can give you a make-up after school in two days if you come to extra help tomorrow."

"Yeah, I can come after school tomorrow if that's okay with you."

"Perfect." Ms. Sato smiled, making Korra's heart skip a beat. "Now, go to lunch."

"Thank you, Ms. Sato." Korra said before leaving the room with a blush staining her cheeks. 'I'm in deep shit.' She thought to herself nervously.

 

Korra packed her PE clothes into her gym bag, carrying it in her hands as she slung her backpack over her shoulders. "Good thing I finished my homework in study last period." She mumbled to herself before walking out of the locker room.

"Hey, Korra, you coming with us to the movies?" Opal asked, gesturing to Mako and Bolin who stood behind her.

"Nah, I can't. I have to go to Ms. Sato for extra help." She answered with a bit of disappointment in her tone.

"Well, good luck. We'll see you tomorrow then." Bolin said before the three walked off.

Korra opened the door to Ms. Sato's classroom. The teacher looked up and greeted Korra with a smile. "Hey, Korra, take a seat."

The senior sat down in her usual seat, Ms. Sato sitting down beside her at a desk she pulled over from beside her and placed a paper with problems on them

"Now," the teacher began, pointing to the first problem with her pencil, "how would you solve for LN given the information of the shape?"

Korra stared at the triangle in the shape of the Triforce from Legend of Zelda with the six letter-assigned points A, B, C and L, M, N. 'Alright,' Korra thought to herself, 'it's given BC is 15 and is equal to LN, so I just divide 15 by 2 and get the answer to LN.' "The answer to LN is… seven-point-five."

"Very good." Ms. Sato said, writing the answer on the line beside LN. "Now, if AB = 3x + 5 and NM = 2x + 1, what does NM equal?"

'Shit, I don't know!' Korra panicked. 'Okay, um, NM is half of AB and they have to equal each other but if NM is less than AB then how the hell will I get the answer without getting zero on one side!?'

"Do you know how?" Ms. Sato asked.

Korra shook her head in embarrassment. "No…"

"Because NM is half of AB, you multiply 2x + 1 by 2 to get a greater equation to even it out." Ms. Sato explained, making it sound so obvious.

"Oh, that makes a lot more sense." Korra said in realization. 'Dammit, Korra, you idiot!'

"Do you know what to do next?"

'Okay, I got this for sure.' "Yeah, you multiply 2x + 1 by the 2 and get… 4x + 2." She began as her teacher wrote down the information. "Then subtract 3x from itself and 4x then subtract 2 by itself and 5."

"And what does that get you?"

"X = 3."

"Correct. Now, are we done?"

"Uhhhhhhhhhh, Nnnnnnnnnnnnn– Yes." She guessed, getting an incredulous look from her teacher. "I mean, no, you check it."

"And how would you check it?"

"Uh…" Korra stared at Ms. Sato, whose eyes were fixated on the paper. She studied her raven-black tresses held in a low ponytail in waves down her back. Her pale skin looked smooth to the touch and she wanted to see those jade-green eyes without her glasses on. She's just so… "Stunning."

"Excuse me, Korra? What was that?"

'Shit, did I say that out loud!?' "Um… I said, um– running! Yeah, running. I'm tired from running laps in PE today, so worn out." Korra laughed nervously.

Ms. Sato sighed in an emotion Korra couldn't read. She took off her glasses and pinched the bridge of her nose. "Korra…" She began. "We can't get passed this if you don't focus on the work."

Korra sighed herself and slumped in her seat. "I know, I'm sorry, I just– I've never seen someone as beautiful as you before." She explained with embarrassment, a deep blush staining her cheeks. "I know it's weird to have a crush on your teacher, especially an older woman, but I– I just can't get you out of my head."

Ms. Sato looked at her with an unreadable expression. Korra's parents once told her to expect the unexpected. However, she didn't expect the woman she just confessed to having a crush on to suddenly surge forward and kiss her. The softness of her lips pressed against her own filled her with butterflies as a shiver went down her spine.

Korra returned the kiss, boldly grabbing a hold of the teacher's hips as she felt fingers tangle in her hair. Ms. Sato's tongue traced her bottom lip making her shiver with nervousness, but allowed her entrance nonetheless. Their tongues clashed as the kiss became deeper, more passionate. After about five minutes, the teacher pulled away and looked her student in the eye.

"I would be lying if I said I didn't find you attractive as well." Ms. Sato admitted, untangling her fingers from her hair. "But no one can know about this, alright? I could be arrested and stripped of my teaching license."

"I won't tell a soul." Korra promised genuinely.

"Now, take this worksheet home and use your book to help you with it before showing it to me tomorrow for extra credit." Ms. Sato advised. "I'll see you tomorrow, Korra." She added with a smile.

'I'm starting to like math.' Korra thought to herself as she walked out the door with a goofy grin on her face.


	10. Divorce AU pt. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continued by popular demand (which is, like, 3 people and I did it bc I felt like it), but this one has a happier ending.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Legend of Korra and its characters are owned by Bryan Konietzko, Michael Dante DiMartino, Viacom, and Nickelodeon studios, and is animated by Studio Mir in collaboration with Studio Reve, and by Studio Pierrot. Please support the official release.
> 
> _Do keep in mind that what I write is considered a parody, which falls beneath fair use of American copyright law. I am entitled to defend my fan-work at any time it is challenged and threatened._

Coffee was Korra's best friend. The staff at the rehabilitation center she stayed at allowed her to drink water, iced tea, hot tea and/or coffee. The caffeine really seemed to help her. The staff was incredibly kind and helped her through her detox for fourteen days.

The rehab center was located on Ember Island in the Fire Nation, which wasn't so convenient given Korra lived in Republic City. It was just a short flight onto the next island and when she arrived, it was absolutely glorious. The rehab center was practically a five-star hotel. And although she didn't much enjoy the first few weeks there, and have had some breakdowns along the way, she soon became used to it and trudged through the three months she had to spend there.

But Korra was out now and she felt like a new person. She even joined an AA group to tell her story and hear other's stories as well. It was unbelievable how she finally realized what her life meant to herself and others now that she wasn't a raging alcoholic. She was proud of who she became and loved every moment of it.

As Korra walked down the street with her iced coffee, sunglasses resting on her head, she looked down at her phone to check her messages when she walked into someone.

"Hey, watch where you're going!" A woman yelled – a very familiar woman – with long black hair and… green eyes…

"Asami!?" Korra exclaimed in surprise.

"Korra!?" Asami mimicked, sounding nervous simultaneously. "Um… how are you? How've you been doing?" She began awkwardly.

"I, uh, I've been doing really well, actually. Yeah, just came back from rehab a couple weeks ago." Korra stated clumsily, scratching the back of her head.

"You cut your hair." Asami pointed out.

"Oh, yeah, I did…" She clutched the ends of her bob with her free hand and blushed. "I cut it myself during my detox."

The green-eyed woman wrung her hands together in nervousness and smiled with sincerity. "I'm glad you're clean now." She confessed. "I thought I lost you… that day I left, I mean."

Korra looked into her eyes with a guilty expression. "I'm so sorry, Asami. I just –" She let out a deep breath and ran a hand through her hair. "That day you left, I thought I lost you, too and it hurt me every day you didn't come back. But what hurt even more was the fact I was the one who made you leave. Even losing all my things in the divorce didn't hurt as much as losing you. Should've signed that prenup" She admitted with a small smile.

"Let's go to our– my house to talk…" Asami offered with a small smile in return. "This really isn't the place to bring up our dilemmas." She said, looking around to see several people walking by them in the general area.

"Yeah, sure."

"Wow." Korra said as she walked through the front door of the house. "You kept all of my things. I thought you would've sold them by now." She said in surprise as Asami led her into the spacious living room.

"I wouldn't dare. All of your knickknacks are priceless heirlooms with sentimental value." Asami said, running her fingers across a tribal feathered headdress that hung on the wall.

Korra looked at her in disbelief, and then contentment. "Well, thank you. My grandfather gave that ritual headdress to me for my thirteenth birthday."

"Ritual? What kind of ritual?" Asami asked curiously.

Korra scratched her head and blushed, slightly cocking her head to the side. "It's typically worn by the groom while he dances with the bride during a traditional Southern Water Tribe wedding." She explained. "But if it's a same-sex marriage then the headdress is to be worn by the one who proposed."

"With a betrothal necklace?" Asami asked, trying to keep the conversation going as she sat down on the sofa.

"No, actually." Korra responded, sitting down next to her. "Betrothal necklaces are a Northern Water Tribe custom. In the South, you propose by courting your partner with traditions that are old-fashioned in the United Republic, as well as the rest of the Earth Kingdom, the Fire Nation and the Air Nomads, which each have different customs that are now outdated in favor of modern things like large ceremonies, expensive rings, etcetera."

"Wow, Korra. You weren't such the history buff when we were married." Asami joked, eliciting a chuckle from her ex-wife.

"I've done a lot of reading while in rehab." Korra replied with a growing smile. "Mostly about history and culture, but I also continue to read the AA book."

"Alcoholics Anonymous? Doesn't one of the twelve steps say you have to believe in God?" Asami commented with incredulousness. "I thought you were an atheist, no?"

"I'm an agnostic atheist." Korra responded. "I don't necessarily believe in a god or gods, in fact I think the notion of religion in general is ridiculous and detrimental to society. The culture I grew up in is very spiritual and believes in two ultimate forces, Raava the spirit of light and good, and Vaatu the spirit of darkness and evil." She began, talking with her hands as she went on. "They're basically like a conscience, the imp on your left shoulder and the cherub on your right. Raava is your goodwill and strength of mind while Vaatu is your temptation of ill will and rage."

"Do you believe in this?" Asami asked.

"I don't believe in the mythology of how they came to be and how they control your decisions." Korra answered, sitting up straight in her seat on the sofa. "But I do believe everyone has light inside of them and the other side of that coin is everyone has darkness inside of them. I– it's hard to explain."

"I understand what you're saying." Asami rejoined. "There's no way of knowing whether or not any of these deities exist and there's no way of knowing they don't exist as well. What we do know is that we have the ability to think freely and ponder these things and use the science and technology that's advancing so quickly to answer our questions, and despite religion and it's rules and customs, we know what the right thing to do is and use the light we have within ourselves to do the right thing."

"Yeah, that's exactly it." Korra said with a sad smile. "We can all use the light we possess to do what's morally right, even me… Even after all the horrible things I've done to you I know I'm still a good person." A tear fell from her eye and her voice betrayed her. "Asami, I still love you, but I don't know if I can trust myself to love you!" She exclaimed in a distraught, broken voice as tears flowed down her face. "I've told myself I would get over it, but I can't! So please, Asami, despite all that's happened between us, would you take back this loser in front of you not out of forgiveness, but out of love!?"

Asami sat shocked, thinking over what Korra had just told her. "Korra, I… don't know if I can–"

"You said you wanted me to be the person you fell in love with, not the person you fell out of love with. Remember?" Korra interrupted with a sniffle, a desperate look in her blue eyes. "Well here I am now, three months sober and going strong. Please, I want to give you everything I couldn't before, starting with a stable relationship."

Asami knew the catalyst of their divorce was Korra's alcoholism and the effects the addiction caused. Asami could still remember the feel of the back of Korra's hand on her cheek and the pressure of the bruises on her wrists. But she could also remember their first kiss, their first time and the sensation of butterflies in her stomach when Korra proposed to her at their high school graduation ceremony with the five-hundred dollar bracelet she's been asking for. Most of all, she remembered their wedding and the absolutely elated look in Korra's eyes when she said 'I do.' She wanted that love again.

"Korra…" She began nervously. "I…" She looked into Korra's pleading blue eyes filled with tears, waiting in anticipation for her answer. "Let's start out slowly and see where it goes from here, alright?"

Korra's lips immediately curled into a large grin as she wiped her tears away, the pure exuberance and joy she felt bursting out of her. She surged forward and captured Asami in a tight hug. "I love you so much, Asami, you don't even know how happy I am right now!" She cried with glee.

"I do know, Korra." Asami replied with a smile as she hugged her tightly in return. "Because I love you, too."

The two never let go of one another, even when they fell asleep later in the night.


	11. Student-Teacher AU pt. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _This_ again! Thank Raava it's over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Legend of Korra and its characters are owned by Bryan Konietzko, Michael Dante DiMartino, Viacom, and Nickelodeon studios, and is animated by Studio Mir in collaboration with Studio Reve, and by Studio Pierrot. Please support the official release.
> 
> _Do keep in mind that what I write is considered a parody, which falls beneath fair use of American copyright law. I am entitled to defend my fan-work at any time it is challenged and threatened._

"What do you mean we can't do this anymore?" Korra asked Ms. Sato quietly, a tone of fear in her voice.

Ms. Sato sighed, half in guilt and half in sadness. "We almost got caught, Korra. We were lucky it was Mr. Varrick and not the principal." She began, trying to keep her voice down. "If this goes on any longer, we might not be so lucky next time."

Tears brimmed Korra's eyes, but she kept her voice steady. "And what is 'this', exactly? What are we, Asami?"

The teacher gazed into Korra's eyes, a wave of sorrow rushing through her entire being. "We're in love. The times I've spent with you have been some of the best moments of my life…" She confessed with a smile. "But what we're doing is illegal and it's not safe to continue this relationship until you graduate."

Korra looked up at her with hope shining in her eyes and smiled. "Are you saying you'll wait for me?" She asked, grabbing Asami's hand and holding it tightly in anticipation.

Asami leaned in, wrapping her arms around the younger girl's shoulders and pulled her close. Korra grasped Asami's hips and pulled their bodies flush against one another before closing the gap between their lips. It was a kiss of promise, a vow to each other to put their love on hold until they're ready.

Ms. Sato broke the kiss and leaned her forehead against Korra's, staring into her bright, hopeful, blue eyes. "Yes, I'll wait for you, but only if you wait for me."

"Of course." Korra said, placing a light kiss to her lips. "I love you, Asami."

"I love you, too, Korra."

Then they left, each going their separate ways.

_'Just one more year.'_


	12. Caught Watching Porn AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Korra's is caught by her next door neighbor watching porn on cable she stole from, guess who...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Legend of Korra and its characters are owned by Bryan Konietzko, Michael Dante DiMartino, Viacom, and Nickelodeon studios, and is animated by Studio Mir in collaboration with Studio Reve, and by Studio Pierrot. Please support the official release.
> 
> _Do keep in mind that what I write is considered a parody, which falls beneath fair use of American copyright law. I am entitled to defend my fan-work at any time it is challenged and threatened._

The couch wasn't the most comfortable place to crash onto face first after a long day of being yelled at by pissed off drunken customers. Working the night shift at a pub was more than Korra signed up for and she was ready to pass out on the shitty couch in her shitty apartment and sleep for three years.

“Man…” She groaned and turned her head to face the television then grabbed the remote to flip through the channels, glad she was stealing her next door neighbor's cable. “If I knew my psycho girlfriend was gonna steal half my stuff and all the money in our bank account then run off with some dude she cheated on me with twice, I wouldn't have dated that bitch.” She mumbled to herself, knowing all she got out of that relationship was the apartment.

When Korra found the public access pornography, she reluctantly stood to grab the six pack of beer from her fridge in the dilapidated kitchenette. She dropped back down onto the couch and cracked open a can of the cheap alcohol, discreetly inching her hand downward to unbuckle the belt holding her work slacks up as she enjoyed the porno.

“Damn, that girl's tits are totally fake.” Korra commented, but decided she could deal with it as she tossed her belt on the floor. Untucking her shirt, unbuttoning her vest and loosening her tie, she was starting to get into it until she heard an abrupt knocking at her door, startling her a bit.

“Fuck.” Korra groaned irritably, rushing to make herself look presentable as the person once again knocked on her door, more loudly this time. “I'm coming, I'm coming! Calm down!” She exclaimed as she made her way to the door then threw it open, ready to yell at whomever was behind it.

“What could you possibly want this early–” Korra stopped herself and took in the sight of her gorgeous next door neighbor.

“Hi, my name's Asami.” She greeted and held out a hand for her to shake.

“Korra.” She shook her hand to return her greeting.

“We've never spoke to each other despite our apartments being directly next to one another, but I thought I should talk to you first before I make a complaint to the landlord.”

“What's wrong? What did I–” at that moment a series of female moans reverberated from the television behind her.

Giving her neighbor an embarrassed grin, Korra began to back away toward the sound. “Uh… I'll be right back. Don't go anywhere.” Korra quickly shut off the television and swiftly moved back to her guest and leaned on the doorframe, awkwardly scratching the back of her neck. “So, what was it you were saying?”

“That's exactly what I wanted to talk to you about,” Asami continued, “I know you've been stealing my cable, and I didn't really mind at first, but it's becoming excessive. To be honest I don't mind turning on my TV once in awhile, late at night, to see two women fingering each other, but the fact that it stays on that channel twenty-four seven scares me, especially when I have friends over and they think I'm some kind of perverted porn addict.”

Korra stared at her, more than one beer buzzing her mind, and realized the meaning behind her words. “Wait, are you calling me a perverted porn addict?” She couldn't help but chuckle a little, because sometimes she contemplated whether or not she was addicted to porn or just sexually frustrated.

“What? No, no, no, that's not what I meant to say at all–”

“If you didn't mind for so long, why are you here now?” Korra said, cutting her off. “If anything, I'd think you just came over here to talk to me.”

“I did come over here to talk to you, but not just for the sake of talking to you. Rather, I came here solely for the problem regarding the cable I paid for being spliced by a neighbor who's drunk on Bud Light™.”

“I am drunk, that much is true,” Korra agreed with an amused smile and a giggle, “but this is Coors Light™, not Bud Light™.”

Asami stared at her for a moment before replying. “Look, all I'm asking is that you keep it down and change the channel when you're done.”

“Sure, sure. Hey…” Korra paused and looked her neighbor in the eye with a scrutinizing gaze, squinting her eyes to see through the drunken haze clouding her eyes, “you look familiar, like I've seen you somewhere before…”

“Not possible. We haven't talked before now.” Asami replied, perhaps a bit too hastily.

Realization soon dawned on Korra's face and suddenly her neighbor's name made so much sense. “Holy shit, you're a porn star!” She exclaimed enthusiastically.

“Just cool it with the porno, okay!?” Asami shouted before she stormed back to her apartment in embarrassment.


	13. A Stray Arrow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **AU in which Varrick's arrow strikes someone. Beta'd by the wonderful blogquantumreality on tumblr. Enjoy.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Legend of Korra and its characters are owned by Bryan Konietzko, Michael Dante DiMartino, Viacom, and Nickelodeon studios, and is animated by Studio Mir in collaboration with Studio Reve, and by Studio Pierrot. Please support the official release.
> 
>  
> 
> _Do keep in mind that what I write is considered a parody, which falls beneath fair use of American copyright law. I am entitled to defend my fan-work at any time it is challenged and threatened._

Going to Varrick for guidance regarding the Civil War was something both Korra and Asami wanted to avoid at all costs, yet here they were boarding the eccentric's ship, in desperate need of help. Varrick was their last resort and though he was a wild card, he was the only choice that would benefit Korra in preventing war and guarantee Asami in upholding her nearly bankrupt company.

Asami headed up the stairs followed closely behind by Korra, who stopped when she saw a target sitting at the top of the steps.

 _‘That's strange.’_ Korra thought to herself, then took keen notice of the numerous arrows sticking out of the circular board. She looked to Asami, who didn't seem to either notice or care about the target, and continued to walk up the steps.

The pair turned a corner and started trudging up the last set of stairs. As she neared the top, Korra looked to her left to find the bizarre businessman wearing a blindfold and holding a bow and arrow, ready to shoot, as Zhu Li and Bolin stood by to watch.

Korra snapped her head forward to see Asami walking into the path of Varrick's shot, eyes wide as she realized what was about to happen.

“Asami!” The Avatar shouted and rushed to wrap her arms around the engineer and shove her out of harm's way. Unfortunately for Korra, she wasn't fast enough and she felt a sudden excruciating pain in her right shoulder and let out a cry of intense agony.

Despite being shot with an arrow Korra was still barely standing as she clutched onto Asami. However, Korra only managed to hold on for about ten seconds before she collapsed to the floor and brought her friend down with her, prompting Varrick, Zhu Li and Bolin to rush over in worry.

Green eyes gazed into blue in disbelief and astonishment. “Korra,” Asami began, but was at a loss for words.

“I'm fine, 'Sami,” Korra insisted and smiled through the pain as she returned the woman's gaze, “I just need to go to a healer.”

“Of course. We'll come back tomorrow.” Asami responded as she grasped Korra's free hand and began helping her to her feet.

“Man!” Varrick exclaimed in slight frustration. “That could've been a bullseye!”

“Shut up, Varrick!” Everyone, including Zhu Li, said in unison.


	14. Dresses and Suits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Korra admits she finds dresses uncomfortable and Asami finds she would look better in a suit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Legend of Korra and its characters are owned by Bryan Konietzko, Michael Dante DiMartino, Viacom, and Nickelodeon studios, and is animated by Studio Mir in collaboration with Studio Reve, and by Studio Pierrot. Please support the official release.
> 
> _Do keep in mind that what I write is considered a parody, which falls beneath fair use of American copyright law. I am entitled to defend my fan-work at any time it is challenged and threatened._

Korra gaze was fixed on the profile of Asami, who looked upon the spirit portal that lit the courtyard of Air Temple Island in a lovely, dim golden glow accompanied by the billions of shining stars coating the night sky. The southerner's eyes then dropped down to her friend's gorgeous red dress, reminding her of the traditional Water Tribe one she was wearing.

“You know,” Korra began, Asami tearing her gaze away from the spirit portal to look at her, “I've never really liked wearing dresses.” She admitted with a slight smile, shifting to stare at the portal to hide a blush. “I never needed formal wear until I came to Republic City, and when Tenzin gave me an old dress of Master Katara's, I complained and threw a fit before I eventually gave in and agreed to wear it.” Looking back to Asami, she let out an involuntary sigh at the memory. “Pema bought the dress I'm wearing now just for me to wear to this wedding. I appreciate the kind gesture, but dresses have always made me feel extremely uncomfortable.”

Asami leaned forward, resting her elbow on her knee and her chin on her fist. “I've always imagined you wearing a suit.” A smile and a short giggle followed the engineer's pragmatic confession.

This caught Korra's attention. Her eyes grew wide and she snapped her head to look at Asami, who was still smiling. “You imagine me in a suit?” The statement caused her to blush. Did Asami think about her a lot in that way?

“Of course!” Asami responded as if the question were completely ridiculous. “The way you carry yourself is too rough and tumble. Your personality just doesn't fit in a dress. Based on your character, it makes much more sense for you to show up at, say, a gala wearing a blue suit with a vest, a white high-collared shirt with a black tie and a pair of black and white dress shoes to match.”

Korra chuckled at the detail. “Wow, I nearly forgot about your fashion hobby. What do you suppose I would wear to a night on the town?” She asked, almost as a challenge.

“Easy. I'd see you wearing overalls with tweed slacks over a white button down lightly tinted sky blue, a pair of spectators, a matching bowtie around a folded collar, and a formal paperboy hat.” Asami listed in one breath, leaving her friend amazed.

“We should make plans to go out dancing.” Korra suggested as she unconsciously moved closer to Asami. “After we come back from the spirit world and buy me a few suits, that is.”

The two laughed together, inadvertently moving closer to each other until they were practically in each another's laps. As the laughter died down, Asami leaned her head on her friend's shoulder while Korra rested her head atop the engineers.

“I'd like that…” Asami muttered. She looked down and saw how close her hand was to Korra's, so she took a chance and gently grabbed a hold of it. When she met no resistance, she tightened her grip.

“Me, too.” Korra replied, squeezing the engineer's hand as the pair gazed at the spirit portal for at least the fifth time that night.


End file.
